Dualité
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Lorsqu'il le voit pour la première fois, il est fasciné... Mais bientôt, le loup se réveille, et avec lui la faim. Présence de thèmes très durs, le rating est là pour une raison.


**Titre** : Dualité  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Genre** : Drame, Violence  
**Pairing** : Fenrir/Voldemort  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR  
**Commentaires** : Série écrite pour Uathann sur la communauté HP 100 Mots

**Attention : Cette série peut choquer par ses thèmes très durs. Présence de violence, de bestialité et de nécrophilie. La lecture est à vos risques et périls. **

*****

**Tension non résolue**

La première fois qu'il le voit, il est fasciné par sa puissance. Bien entendu, un sorcier ne sera jamais l'égal d'un loup-garou, mais celui-ci a quelque chose de reptilien, d'animal. Ça lui plait.

Le temps passe et Fenrir tremble de désir à présent. L'attirance trouble s'est transformée, elle lui donne envie de le toucher, de le mordre, de le déchirer de son sexe. Il ne possède pas de baguette, mais sa braguette serait suffisamment puissante pour le soumettre.

Mais alors la main se lève, l'arrête. Cette main fine, aux doigts anormalement longs. Et Fenrir, malgré son envie dévorante, se retient.

*****

**Flammes**

Sa main, à la lueur du feu, l'hypnotise. Blanche dans le clair-obscur de la pièce, ses mouvements sont gracieux, élégants. Fenrir, qui normalement ne prête pas attention à de tels détails, ne peut empêcher son corps de réagir.

Il veut que cette main s'active sur son corps. Il veut que ces longs doigts caressent son sexe, lentement puis férocement, il veut sentir monter en lui le feu du désir, il veut être consumé par les flammes de la luxure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que les braises de la satisfaction.

Alors il attend son heure.

Elle viendra.

Bientôt.

*****

**Le Lac**

Fenrir, fasciné, ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver là, c'est interdit. Mais son besoin irrépressible, animal, le pousse à désobéir, à laisser la luxure prendre le pas sur la raison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, immobile, entre d'un pas majestueux dans le lac. Nu, il laisse l'eau enlacer ses membres. La sueur perle sur le front de Fenrir alors qu'un spasme fait bondir ses reins en avant. Il se retient juste à temps – pour un peu, il irait s'emparer de ce corps imberbe.

Fenrir n'est pas un génie, mais il sait sauvegarder sa vie.

*****

**Chasse**

La lune se lève, nimbe d'un éclat blafard la forêt dans laquelle chasse le loup.

Ce soir, il peut oublier.

Ce soir, il est le loup uniquement et il appartient à la terre, à la forêt, à la nature dans laquelle il se fond.

Ce soir, son désir ne se portera pas sur un mage noir à la baguette surpuissante, le corps qu'il possédera sans merci sera réel, non fantasmé.

La lune se lève, nimbe d'un éclat blafard la forêt dans laquelle chasse le loup, le loup qui est aussi un humain, qui désire un homme qu'il ne peut obtenir.

*****

**Soumission**

Debout, devant la falaise, il offre son corps au vent dans une possession bien plus intime qu'un corps lui offrira. Le vent est partout – il s'infiltre là où aucune langue ne pourrait s'infiltrer, il caresse tout son corps à la fois, lèche son sexe d'un attouchement froid, possessif.

Fenrir ne se soumet qu'au vent, jamais à un humain, à un porteur de baguette. Même pour celui qu'il veut, même pour lui, il ne saurait s'agenouiller.

En revanche, il imagine ce corps blanc plier, se tordre sous lui – c'est suffisant pour que sa semence, blanche aussi, se perde dans le vent.

*****

**Enfin**

La lumière verte l'éblouit. Lorsqu'il a cessé de larmoyer, il ne peut que déplorer le corps qui repose, froid, sans vie, sur le marbre hostile.

Ses ennemis amènent le corps à l'écart, loin de la Grande Salle illuminée où reposent les autres morts. Fenrir songe qu'il y a là une certaine justice.

Il se faufile près du corps.

Le contemple.

Son désir n'a pas disparu.

Personne ne viendra le déranger, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils fêtent et ne se préoccupent que de leurs baguettes… non de la sienne…

Le sourire de Fenrir montre ses crocs alors qu'il déboutonne sa braguette.

**Fin**


End file.
